


The Right One

by UncleDougLee



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Lee Pace - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Drama & Romance, F/M, Feelings, Heartbreak, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleDougLee/pseuds/UncleDougLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a 26 year-old girl living in New York City and you’re a famous news host in America. You always hosting in some talk shows about politics and so on, and everybody admires your intellectual. Although there’s a lot of guy trying to get into you, but you’re just not interested in them, even if they’re businessman, politician, entrepreneur or whatever they’re. You never think about dating with an entertainer before. Not even your favorite actor. But you just need one guy that’s mature enough to handle your hidden childish side. And you never think that you’d ever meet your favorite actor and even be the part of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Routine

**Author's Note:**

> After a long time I've been creating this account and reading a lot of fanfics, this is finally my first time writing my own. I love Lee Pace so much! Douglas Booth also! I always wanted to meet them for real. I hope you guys enjoy this, and I'm sorry for bad grammar because I'm not a native. Thank you!

"So, that's all we've got for today and see you tomorrow. This is (yn) signing off."

"Camera off in 3,.. 2,.. 1,.. aaand cut!"

As you're done, you walked out of the camera to clean the make ups and had a drink. Jack, the producer's approaching you.

"Nice, (yn)! Always looks young, smart, beautiful and fresh!"

"Oh, c'mon Jack. If I don't looked like that, you would've fired me!" You both laughed together.

"Okay then, I gotta get going. Time's money! See ya tomorrow, girl!"

"Bye bye, Jack. See ya."

 

That's your routine: every morning you host a morning news in a famous TV channel. You're leaving the studio and going to your car. In the car, you called Andrew, your assistant who arranged your everyday schedules. Andrew's a friendly guy. In fact he was your college best friend who knows you better than anyone else.

"Mother hugger! (yn)! God! I'm sorry, okay?! I'm sorry! I know I supposed to call you first. I promise this won't happen again, girl. I promise!"

"I told you last night not to watch those TV series! And look now, you're late! Nice Andrew, pretty nice. So you watched all episodes in a row or what?"

"Yeah, I know, I know. I said I'm sorry. I swear, I fell asleep though. Still in the couch now, didn't make it through all episodes. Listen, (yn). I promise I'll be professional doing my job, okay?! I'll make sure that this is the last time I made a mistake. I promise."

"Doesn't mean to be rude, but I guess that's why you don't have a girlfriend, Andrew. You always give away promises like that but you- arrgh okay you better get your ass ready and meet me in town, let's have a breakfast."

"Okay then, okay. We'll talk about this later."

"You have 30 minutes. I'm almost arrived."

"What?? I haven't even- holy! Why's she always shut the phone like that?? Damn! I hate Monday!"

You always threatened Andrew like that while you're actually still in the car park and haven't even turned on your car. You waited a few more minutes in the car, turning on the radio and checking your social media to keep in touch with what's going on around. After finished with your phone, you're heading directly to the meeting point with Andrew.

You walked into a restaurant and approaching Andrew and sit in front of him. "You're late again."

"Is that how you greeted me? You told me you're almost arrived in 30 minutes but I'm the one who waited for 30 minutes more, and then you claimed me as a guy who always showing up late." He complained.

"You always do, mate." You pretend to ignore him by checking your phone.

"Plus! You shutted the phone while I haven't done talking!"

"Continue, then." You said, still ignoring him.

"Look, okay. At the end I'm the one who's apologizing for this. I know I'm-"

"Wait, have you ordered my breakfast?"

"Pfft, yeah. As usual."

"Nice."

"So, umm.. yeah. I'm sorry-"

"Enough, Andrew. We're over this. Now just hand me my schedule for a week."

"Okay, then. Okay. I'm sending you now your schedule to your email, and I'm gonna do the briefing. So, listen up." You both were getting serious, but you’re still trying to looked cold

"I'm listening." While you opened the email you just received from Andrew.

"Basically nothing special for this week. Morning news everyday at 8 am, and political talk show and debate every Tuesday & Thursday evening. Don't forget that you're still taking the French class on Monday & Wednesday evening at the embassy. That means this evening you have one. Oh, I almost forgot that this Friday, you're going to be a speaker in a workshop at one of the most prestigious university in America, but out of New York. They've sent me the topics you're going to talk about, and I'll send you now. You better prepare." Andrew's done with the briefing.

"Okay, I got it. Is that all?"

"Yeah, that's all. But I have to say this to you, seriously I want you to look me up."

"Y-yeah? Haha, go on. What on earth is happening?" You're a little bit underestimating him.

"I'm sorry about this morning, okay? As a good assistant, and friend, I just want to remind you to keep focus on whatever you're doing and never underestimate things. Don't be like me, okay?!" He said, giving you advices.

"Roger that, Sir. Look, I'm sorry too, Drews. I often underestimate you and things, make fun of you way too sarcastic and so on. But you cool with it, aren't you? It's all just jokes, okay?! We're college best buddy! And still do 'till now, roger that, mate?"

"Yeaah, hahaha. Roger that. I'm cool with it. Now we better finish our breakfast and doing your report for tomorrow night and also a little bit practicing."

"Let's just go to my apartment, then."

Andrews shook his head showing agreement and right after you both finished your breakfast, you're going to your apartment.

 

This is what you always do with Andrew. You both were like brother and sister, always take care of each other, giving advices, encourage one another and so on. You were comfortable with him and so does Andrew.

***


	2. Busy Week

Another busy week had come as the last one past. After that workshop at the university, you began to receive a lot of invitation to be a speaker in a campus workshop, in and out of town. You and Andrew were both happy about it.

 

You're in Andrew's apartment, as usual doing your report. Suddenly Andrew got a phone call and then he went to another room and talked for a long time enough.

Andrew came back to you. "There's this other TV channel wants you to be the host of a talk show. I said we're okay with that next month, remembering all the workshops you have to attend."

"Yea, that's right. And then?"

"And then l reviewed your schedule, I told them that you're only available for once in a week."

"Yeah, absolutely. So?"

"So, I'll rearrange your schedule for next month and that you'll be hosting this talk show every Wednesday evening. Next week we’re gonna meet up with the team and they’ll brief you up about this talk show. Oh, and the French class is gonna be replaced on Friday."

"Yeah, that's nice. Thank you so much, Andrew. I knew I can count on you. Come on, help me up with this one."

 

You're taking the French class to improve your literature skills. You’re a broadcaster, languages does matter to you. You're able to speak Spanish, Dutch, Deutsche, Chinese, Japanese, Korean and Russian. And of course French on the way.

You’re a very attractive young woman, and a lot of young businessman, entrepreneurs, were trying to get close with you. But you're not interested with them, it's just because you haven't find the right one.

 

Andrew's phone rang again but this time he didn't get into another room to pick it up. He talked in front of you.

"Andrew Johnson's speaking."

"..."

"Yes, I am. Who am I talking with?"

"..."

"Oh, okay..." Andrew responding it while looking at you a little bit surprised. And then he's waving at you asking for your attention while pointing at the phone.

"What?" You whispered curiously.

"Um, yes. That is true." He said on the phone, laughing a bit and then he try to say something to you while pointing the phone.

"What? Who's that?" You just can't watch his mouth that said something silently.

"I think she's able to do that so, but I need to check her schedule again. Because you know, she's a busy young woman, haha.."

You’re sure that they're talking about you.

"Yeah Ma'am, but I'm afraid I didn't get the email. But I'll recheck it soon, and then I'll email you as soon as possible about her schedule."

You decided not to pay attention anymore, because you knew he's going to tell you though.

"Yes Ma'am, nice working with you. Have a nice day." He shutted the phone down.

"So?" You asked him while writing your report. He didn't answer you for a minute so you looked at him, finding him smiling like a retarded seal on his phone.

You cleared your throat. "So? Mr. Johnson? What is it all about? The phone call?"

He's a bit surprised and then looked at you with a smile.

"It's about me? Right? Mr. Johnson?"

"Yes, Ma'am. It's about you." He smiled to you and you said nothing but raising one of your eyebrows, waiting for him to continue his explanation.

"We were talking about YOU being INTERVIEWED on THE ELLEN SHOW. Now how about that, Miss (yn)??" He said to you happily.

"Wait. What??" You were trying to catch what he just said and letting your jaw drop.

"I mean, who on earth you were talking with???" You asked him, shocked.

"I talked with Mr. Obama."

"Whaaaatt???" You're getting more confused.

"Hahaha, silly you! You believe me, do you??! Of course not!" He laughed in satisfaction.

"I know! Of course you're not! You called her 'Ma'am' !" You said in a high tone.

"Now that you already know! Of course I was talking with the producer of Ellen!"

"And you said yes????"

"No, I said no."

For a moment you were both in silence. You were thinking. And then you took a heavy breath.

"Hufftt, thank goodness. You almost got me a heart attack. But how come they wanted me?" You asked again.

"God save The Queen, what is wrong with you, (yn)??? Of course I said YES to them. You're going to be on The Ellen Show sooner or later, and I'm going to recheck your schedule." He responded you in chill and happiness.

"WHAAATT???? WHAT ARE YOU- ARE YOU TRYING TO-"

"Chill, girl! It's just a talk show! You already mastered it! What is wrong??? You're even just gonna be interviewed, not you interviewing Ellen!" He replied you with a high tone also.

"But I mean, it's different. It's an entertainment talk show. I'm afraid I'll look stupid on it!"

"No, girl. Listen to me." Andrew tried to calm you down.

"The only reason they're inviting you just because you are smart, and you got a very good rating now. They want people too see you, to see something in you that they never see. And look now, if you're making this, your rating will stay high. It's for your own good, (yn)."

"That's what! I don't want people to know about me too much! You know about the story of my life before, my family, and there's nothing to be proud of in my past life!" You started to argue with him with a little disappointment.

"You are wrong, (yn). You have to change your perspective. You have to see them as a good thing that made you who you are today. I know you're having a tough time in the past, we've been through them together, right? Now it's time for you to share your story, and be an inspiration to others. Forgive everything that hurts you in the past. Okay?!" Andrew was being very sweet and calm.

But for you, it's just to hard to do that. Bringing the past into the present. That's just wasting time and energy. It's effortless.

"Plus, they're not going to ask everything about you in the past. Just chill, girl." He added.

Suddenly you felt like the last words of him strucked your head like a thunder. ' _Why the hell did I think way too far? There's nothing to be afraid of!_ ' You said to yourself.

Andrew was letting you to think and he's back to his desk doing his job.

"Andrew..."

"Yes, dear?" He answered  without looking at you.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you like that." You said regretfully.

"It's okay, I know you didn't meant to."

"I don't know what's going on with me, Drews. But maybe I just feel like a little bit tired. And the shadow of my past life sometimes got into me." You tried to explain him.

"You know what, I just rearranged your schedule. I sent email to Jack to find someone to replace you for this weekend, so we can go for a vacation." He smiled at you.

Andrew really knows you so well, he knows how to handle you and treat you. His smile always comfort you during your stressful times.

"You know what you're doing, Drews. Thank you." You smiled back at him.

***


	3. Feeling Refreshed

You spent your weekend together with Andrew and you felt so much better. On the way back home, you wanted to ask him a question while he drove the car.

“Drews…”

“Hmm?” He was enjoying the wind blow his face while he drove the car.

You’re hesitating to ask this question to him, thinking that maybe it’s too much to ask such question. And then you both went silent and there’s just this song of Tobias Jesso Jr. entitled _Hollywood_ playing on the radio. Suddenly he broke the silence.

“You know, (yn). Busy people like us really need this kind of quality time. I have to admit that I do enjoy my weekend. How ‘bout you, nerdy girl?” He smirked.

“Hm-mh, I always like going to the beach. Playing with sands and waters. Enjoying the sun and the moon.”

“Everybody has like one point in their life where they kinda bored with their routine, even though they’re doing what they love. And then some people choose to do something new, just to find the escape. If they’re falling in love with the new thing, they’d leave the old one. But if they’re not, they’ll return to where they belong.” He’s still driving and seemed like he’s happy.

“Yeah, couldn’t agree more.” You smiled at him but he just looked forward.

“By the way, why is this song sounds so sad? Better change the other.” He said as he changed the channel.

“Is there anything you want to ask me about, (yn)?” Seemed like he actually understands what’s on your mind, so he tried to pull out a conversation so you could speak about it.

You’re still hesitating, but chose to let it flow. “No, I’m fine.” You assured him.

“We’re arrived at yours.”

“Thanks, Drews. I’ll see you tomorrow morning in the studio.” You hugged him and left the car.

“My pleasure, princess. Have a good rest, okay?! Tomorrow’s gonna be a long day!”

You walked in as you regretted that you didn’t ask the question.

 

The next day, he picked you up at the studio after you’ve done your morning show. You both were going to have a meeting with some guy from the campus workshops. After done with the meeting, you had lunch together and having a chat.

“I guess I’m gonna need another vacation this weekend, because weekend wasn’t long enough. Especially when I spend it alone.” He teased you.

“Well, someone told me to focus on our job and not to underestimate things..” You teased him back.

“I’m not underestimating things! I know we have a lot of works to be done, but we need some time to chill too..”

“I didn’t say that it’s you who said that. Hahaha…”

You’re both laughing, and then while you’re still eating, Andrew started to talk about serious things.

“Umm, (yn)..”

“Yes, Drews? What is it?”

“So how about the invitation to The Ellen Show? Are you gonna accept it or not? Because I need to make a confirmation to the producer.” He was trying to be chill.

“Yeah, I’ve been thinking about it too. Going on a vacation helps me think clearly by the way. Hahaha…”

“Hahaha.. really?”

“Yeah, Drews. So yeah, tell them I’m in. And oh, please rearrange my schedule, Drews. I know I can count on you.”

“That’s my girl! I knew you would come! I actually already set everything. You’re going to the show in the last week of this month, which is mean next week. So, you have one week to take care of yourself and prepare everything. Remember, (yn). This is just an entertainment talk show, you don’t need to be too serious and too damn emotional. You have to control it.”

***


	4. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where everything began.

You talked on the phone with Andrew.

“Now sleep, little one. Tomorrow’s a big day! I’ll pick you up at 7, we’ll be there around 8.30, roger that?!” He said with enthusiasm.

“Roger that, Sir! Goodnight.”

“Goodnight!”

 

In the morning you’re ready with your best suite and make ups on, suddenly you heard a car honk and it was Andrew. That's it, the first day that you’re going to be interviewed, when you’re the one who usually interview people. Plus, it’s an entertainment talk show. Not the one you used to talk about.

As you both arrived in Ellen’s studio, the crew led you to the guest’s dressing room. There’s gonna be another guests, but the other has their own dressing room, so you can’t know exactly who are the guests.

 

“Are you nervous?”

“A little, but I used to it.”

 

Suddenly one of the crew knocked the door and got in with a woman that looked familiar.

“Excuse me, Miss (yn). Miss Ellen wants to talk to you.”

“Hey, (yn). I’m Ellen. Nice to meet you.”

You’re a little bit shocked and you both shook hands.

“Yeah, I know right. Like who on earth doesn’t know Ellen! Hahaha..” You said, trying to melt down the situation.

“Hahaha yeah, you’re not just smart, but you’re funny too!” She said, with her expression as always.

“So yeah, I came here just to, you’ve already interviewed a lot of people so you know, I need to get to know my guests before we’re going on air. And actually, it’s very nice to have you here. Because, everyone knows you and I’m trying to have someone different on my show. You know, all this time I’ve been interviewing entertainer. And to have someone like you here is an honor. Seriously.” She said to you and you felt a little bit in the air, and also trying to looked chill.

“I know right, me too like that. I used to interview people and now I’m being interviewed. Plus, it’s not about the things I used to talk about. Hahaha.. By the way, this is my assistant.” You introduced Andrew to her and they both shook hands.

So you all had a chit chat and getting to know each other better. You actually felt thankful that Ellen came to your dressing room so that you can be more relax and chill talking to her. You guys even took selfie together. And then the crew said that the show’s going on air in 15 minutes so you guys need to go to the backstage. You’re actually not really nervous about being on a camera, talking in front of people, etc. But you felt something. Your heart were beating a little bit fast. You just had a feeling that there’s gonna be something, but you didn’t know yet what it was.

The show went on air, Ellen was opening the show. You’re going to be the first guest and you waited for Ellen to call you. And then when she’s done, she called your name. The audience clapped their hands as you walked in, greeted Ellen and then sit down together. You tried to keep your smile while Ellen began to talk.

“Miss (yn), everyone!” The Audience made noise again.

 

“So guys, I was approaching her in the dressing room. You know, trying to get to know her better before, taking selfies and had a chill conversation. I said I’m glad to have her here because she’s not like my other guests as usual, because she’s smart young lady who talks about politics, economics, and so on while me…” The audience laughed.

“And then she agreed, _‘yeah, I used to talk about those kind of things so maybe you can say that I’m a little bit nervous now’_ and I’m like, oh so you want me to talk about the economic growth of the world on air??” The audience laughed harder and clapped hands.

 

She began to interview you. You didn’t feel like nervous anymore because the questions that she asked you wasn’t too hard to answer though.

 

“So tell us more about your education in the past. How could you be this smart?” She posed a question. Some audience laughed.

“Well, I guess I can’t answer why I could be this smart, and I’m not even claiming that I’m smart. I guess I’m just lucky, but yeah, I never skipped classes.” You said and laughed with the audience.

“I,.. well,.. skipped classes..” She said as the audience kept laughing.

“No, no.. There are also some people who dropped out and can be successful. I mean, don’t be so smart and yet don’t be stupid. But be tricky enough so you can enjoy life. Tricky people are smart people who are lazy. But they’re lazy people with motivation to enjoy life. If you know what I mean..”

“Motivation of the day, guys! So, you actually ever went to art school? And then you continued in broadcasting, journalism?”

“Yeah, I was born in a kind of art family.”

“Art family? Interesting..”

“Yup, my parents were musicians. And my older brother also. People used to say that we could build a family band. Because my mom was a pianist, my dad’s a guitarist and my brother’s a drummer.”

“And how about you?”

“I actually like to sing and play piano or guitar.” Ellen surprised.

“Okay then, after this we’re gonna listen to her singing her favorite song. What’s your favorite song anyway?”

“Hahaha, no way! And what if I tell you that I used to play a theater in college? You’re going to ask me to play a role? No way! Hahaha.. My favorite song is _Hollywood_ by Tobias Jesso Jr. by the way.” You replied her.

“You did? Whoa, cool! This young lady isn’t just smart, but also talented! What is it with this song?”

“The song is about someone that wanted to try to, umm.. be in Hollywood. I mean, like be a Hollywood star, but he’s kinda afraid of the failure so he said goodbye to Hollywood.” You said.

“Does that song describe you a lot?” Ellen looked a little serious and you’re trying to control your emotion.

“Hmm, a little bit.” And then you laughed a little.

“Tell us a little bit please, we would like to know.” She begged you.

“So yeah, like I said, I was born in an art family and I was thinking about being an artist too, but the successful one. A Hollywood Star. And then I thought, umm.. what if I couldn’t make it? I need a job.” You stopped there. “Yeah, that’s all. I can’t describe it, just listen to the song.” You said while laughing.

“Well okay then, we’ll have you singing that song after this.” The audience laughed.

It's time for the commercial break, you and Ellen still sat in your place. You were thinking about something that is not clear. Suddenly your heart were beating fast again. You need Andrew. You drank your drink. You felt uncomfortable, like excited about something but yet didn’t want something bad to happened. Not so long after, the show’s went on air again.

“Still with me right here, and my wonderful guest, (yn). We’re still going to have a chit-chat.” Ellen opened up the show.

She talked about like funny videos and stuff, you’re still there with her. Wondering what’s next gonna happened and why you’re still in there.

“So talking about smart people, we already have this beautiful young lady here with us, and next, I have this one smart man. But he’s not like her, he is smart in playing his role. Please welcome, Lee Pace!”

 

As Ellen welcomed him, you felt like the time is slowing down. You felt like you’re turning upside-down. You wasn’t able to keep your concentration but listening to the noisiness of the audience clapping their hands and screaming at the man that about to sit next to you. He’s walking in your direction, of course approaching you and Ellen. But you didn’t have the guts to look him. You didn’t realize that you’re giving a stupid expression while you’re on air. Luckily the camera didn’t got it. You’re still waiting for him to finally get in front of you and your heart was beating uncontrollably.

He’s your favorite actor since you were a teenage girl, and now you felt like you’re back into a 17 year-old teenage girl. You wanted to scream. You’re weak. And as you finally saw him hugging Ellen, you’re more weakened. You didn’t saw his face at first, you looked down to his feet, realizing how tall he is. You’re not ready to see his beautiful face that you’ve always adore with his sexy eyebrows.

You felt like you can’t move but you somehow have to greet him so you stand up in reflect and shook hands with him.

 

“Hey, nice to meet you.” He greeted you with a simple smile.

“Hi, Lee. Nice to meet you too.” You tried to smile

You looked at him and felt the heat of his hand because you went so cold suddenly. You saw his face not even in HD, but live. Close up.

“Oh, cold hand.” He smiled at you and raised one of his eyebrows, teased you.

You’re speechless and just laughed like a robot then you both sit. The sofa just fit for 2 person and you felt so close to him. You’re a little bit sweaty.

“What? Lee, I don’t think it’s a nice thing to say to this educated young lady.” Ellen added. “But, is that right? Can I..?” Ellen wanted to shake your hand and you took her hand. The audience laughed.

“My! Are you okay?” She asked you.

“Hahaha, I’m fine. I’m fine.” You looked at Ellen then you looked at Lee. He’s also looking at you, tried to hide a laugh. And it weakened you because the way he looked at you was just too cute. “I’m fine.” you said, reassured Ellen but didn’t realize that you’re still looking at Lee with a blank expression.

“Okay, I know what’s going on here.” The audience laughed hard.

You looked at Ellen raised one eyebrow, questioning her. Lee was trying to control his laugh, because he looked like he wanted to laugh out loud at your clumsiness. You felt so stupid so you’re trying to make it cool. But Ellen let it silent so that you’d feel more stupid.

“Why don’t you start saying something or interviewing him?” You said on purpose to break the silence and you made everybody laughed hard.

“Oh, okay. I’ll do that. But before, can I ask you a question?” She teased you.

“Y-yeah, sure.” You felt a little nervous.

“Why are you suddenly acting this way?” She kept making the audience laughed. “You looked different than before, like you’ve lost your confidence.”

“Oh really?” Lee added, looking at Ellen then turned at you. You just looked at Ellen, then at Lee and back at Ellen. The audience kept laughing. You’re totally speechless.

“Yeah, Lee. You know her, right? The lady who always hosted the morning news?” Ellen asked Lee.

“Of course I do! I always watch you every morning.” Lee turned again to you.

“Really?” You meant to said to yourself but everybody heard that and laughed. You looked at Lee with an emotional expression.

“Yeah, yeah. Of course! And do you know me?” Lee asked me. Ellen left you have your own conversation and the audience laughed.

“ _Thranduil_ , _Ronan The Accuser_ , _Garrett_ the vampire, _Ned_ , _Joe_ , _Roman_ ,  _Calpernia Addams_ , _The Polar Bear Man_ , _Roy_ , _Bruce_.” You said that and surprised everyone especially Lee. The audience clapped hands. Lee looked really surprised then laugh.

“Whoa, girl! I can’t believe it! This is a prove that she is nervous because she is now sitting next to her favorite actor!” Said Ellen to the audience, making them laugh and she laughed after. You’re swearing on your mind.

“I mean, why I didn’t meet him in the backstage? Or even near the dressing room?” You asked Ellen.

“Because I was late.” Lee answered you. “But I watched all your interview with Ellen in my dressing room. Oh, and I still can’t believe your know all of the characters that I’ve been playing all this time!” He said still on surprised.

“I followed you on Twitter.” You said stupidly and made everybody laughed. “But I did watch ‘em all.” You added.

“Whoa, I’m totally surprised. Seriously.” Lee said.

“Yeah, me too.” Ellen added.

You didn’t care anymore about how stupid you looked and try to playing it cool instead. You’re actually ashamed, but somehow you enjoyed it. Ellen began to interviewing Lee, and sometimes posed a question to you too. So, as the show’s end. You’re asked to sing a song, you sang _Hollywood_.

 

As you guys went to the backstage and had the last briefing, you’re saying goodbye to each other and went to each dressing room. You met Andrew and hugged him.

“You did it! It’s finally over, huh?” Andrew said with a little laugh.

“Somehow I wish to rewind it again.” You said, releasing Andrew.

“What?” He’s curious. “Oh, what’s wrong with you by the way, after the _Thranduil_ appeared? Nervous? Hahaha.” He rubbed your hair.

“Of course! You know how I’m in love with him when we watch his movie?”

“Like crazy.” He smiled. “Get ready to leave this place, girl. I’ve done my business with the crew.” He waited for you to clean the make up.

 

As you’re about to leave, unexpectedly Lee’s coming to your dressing room.

“Oh, you’re leaving now?” Lee asked.

“O-of course. Y-you don’t?” You asked, again with clumsiness. “Oh, by the way, this is Andrew. My assistant.” They both shook hands.

“Can I have some words with you?” Lee asked you. You’re nervous.

“S-sure. Andrew, can you please wait in the car? I need to talk with him, just for a moment.” You told Andrew, and then he left. Lee closed the door. It’s only two of you in the room. Your heart were beating fast.

“W-what is it, Mr. Lee?” You don’t know why but you just can’t be like you were before with Ellen. Maybe it’s because you’re in a private room. Just alone with him.

“Oh, c’mon! Just Lee, please.” He smiled, leaned back to the door.

“Okay, Just Lee.” You braved yourself to melt the situation, then he smiled.

“Lee.” He said to you.

“Okay, Lee.” Then you both laughed. “So, what is it, Lee?”

“Do you have something to do on Friday?” He asked you and suddenly you’re frozen.

“Y-you mean this Friday?” You asked him.

“Yes, of course Miss (yn).” He threw a simple smile that can always break your heart into pieces.

“Umm, actually I have French class every Friday. Why?”

“Wow, cool! At what time?”

“5 pm.”

“So, umm.. My friend is throwing a BBQ on Friday night.” He stopped there.

“Is that an invitation?” You laughed a little, remembering this scene in one of his movie, _Soldier’s Girl_.

“Hahaha… Yes, it’s an invitation. Would you like to come with me?” He’s offering you and waiting for your answer.

“I would like to…”

“But..?”

“But? No buts.”

“It’s a yes?”

“Yes, it’s a yes.” You smiled to him and he laughed.

“Don’t worry, you don’t have to feel alone because you don’t know one of my friend, I’ll always be with you.” He’s assuring you with his confidence.

“Yeah, and is there anything else?”

“Umm, wouldn’t you be needing my phone number to.. umm you know.. so that maybe you can ask more about our plan?” He tried to look cool.

“Hahaha.. Why would I ask you more? Aren’t you the one who supposed to ask my phone number so that you can ask for my address to pick me up?” You challenged him.

“Okay, you got me this time, girl. Now gimme your number.” He handed his phone and you give him your phone number. You just can’t believe that you, in the same room with Lee Pace, only two of you, you’re holding his phone, giving him your phone number.

“Here you go.” You handed him back his phone.

“Is there anything else you wanted to ask me?” He teased you.

“Hey! I’m the one who supposed to say that!” You both laughed. “Okay then, my last question.” You said to him.

“Yes?” He’s waiting and smiling to you.

“Can you now move away and let me go out? Because my assistant is waiting for me in the car.” You teased him and you both laughed.

“Hahaha, I’m sorry. I forgot about that, I was about to offer you a ride back home.” He smiled to you and it melted your heart. “Bye, girl. See you on Friday, I guess.” You’re both giving a simple hug to each other.

“You guess?” I teased.

“Yeah, in case we can meet tomorrow, then it wouldn’t be ‘ _see you on Friday_ ’.”

 

You both finally separated, you felt like you wanted to scream out loud, remembering every single word he said as you’re reaching Andrew in the car.

“So?” Andrew said as You got in the car.

“So?” You said.

“What took you so long?” He asked.

“I guess it wasn’t so long.” You smiled, then you rode to your apartment to continued your work.


End file.
